


The Mission

by TinyFloatingPotato



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket and Blackjack are on an abandoned planet while on a mission, but quickly get off track when the being they’re looking for sprays them with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, been a while guys. Sorry. Been wrapped up with a si-fi story i'm randomly working on. And school. And myself. Sorry, again. But, I'm not dead or anything.

Blackjack hacks away at tall, thick weeds that tower in front of him. He slices through the thickets with a plasma-tipped blade.

“Ugh” He groans, “why can’t you be the front?”

“Because you agreed to this. You do the cutting, I’ll do the guiding, now, take a right” Rocket looks down at his glass tablet.

Blackjack slices again, “How much longer?” He gripes.

“Just a few more feet, then you can stop complaining.”

A light blue, slimy tentacle slithers towards Blackjack’s leg from behind. It starts to climb his leg like a vine.

Blackjack giggles, “What are you doing?”

“I’m not doin- Jack?!” Rocket exclaims

Blackjack looks down and sees it curling around his leg, “Ahh!”

It almost seems to hear Blackjack’s scream and tightens almost instantly. It pulls sideways, making Blackjack fall onto his face.

“Kill it! Kill it!” Blackjack yells

“You have the blades!” Rocket yells

Blackjack starts to throw the blades at his leg. He hits one of the curls of the tentacles, but cuts too deep. It slices the side of his leg.

The tentacle, spraying blue blood, quickly retreats into the thickets behind Rocket. It whips around and sprays some blood against Rocket. He tries to shield himself against the liquid, but it manages to get into his mouth.

He spits the blood out quickly, “Ugh, what the fu-“ He looks up at Blackjack

Blackjack tries to get up, but the cut is too deep. His blood seeps out of his leg quickly as it drips out of his clothing.

“Jack!” Rocket rushes to Blackjack’s aid.

“It’s okay, I’m okay” He groans as he gets up

“No, C’mon. We need to get back to the ship.” Rocket throws Blackjack’s arm around his neck and helps him walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket stumbles into their ship with Blackjack’s arm over his shoulder. They both fall over when Blackjack can’t hold himself anymore.

“I got ya’. Don’t worry pal, I got ya” Rocket pulls Blackjack’s body further into the ship. He pushes a few buttons on a glass panel that is embedded into the wall, and steps back. A small, black bulb extends about an inch from just above the glass panel. A laser scans the surroundings; enough to scan Blackjack’s body, but not Rocket’s.

Rocket looks in horror as he watches his friend bleed more and more.

The laser turns green and retracts back into the wall. A thick, metal disk falls onto the floor and legs spread out from the sides. It crawls to Blackjack’s body, opens the top, and shoots out a large plastic blanket. It covers Blackjack for a few seconds then airs up, creating a bubble around him.

The glass control panel speaks, “Healing. Do not disturb” as it sprays something into the bubble.

Rocket falls against the wall and sits down, “Damn, thought I lost ya, Jack.” He hits his head against the wall behind him.

He closes his eyes slowly, but before they can shut, he feels a pain in his groin.

“What the-“ He asks himself.

Rocket looks down and sees a bulge.

“Tha fuck? Why’re you up?” Rocket looks down, then to his partner, lying in the healing bubble, unconscious. “He’s asleep. What he don’t know won’t hurt him, Right?” He thinks

He puts his hand on his member, which is almost as thick as his paw.His “Maker” gave him a human penis, so it’s not proportionate with his body.

Rocket rubs up and down his shaft, feeling the pleasure course through his body. His heartbeat can be felt through the tight clothing, unsurprisingly.

He loosens the horizontal straps on his suit and quickly slips out of his armor. A rush of hormones and adrenaline pumps through his body, only making him harder. His cock reaches out and droops a little, spitting a little bit of precum from the tip.

Rocket rubs the tip and smears his own juices around the head and soon the shaft. Rocket groans as he rubs himself, but doesn’t feel completely satisfied.

“Fuck, never been this bad.” He tells himself. “Damn, what?” He keeps rubbing faster and faster, but He can’t seem to pleasure himself like he normally does. His pulse gets higher as his cock gets more and more erect.

He lies down onto the ground to see if he can get this sensation to go away. His paws keep rubbing the member faster and faster until he can’t control himself anymore. His hips start to pump into his hands, which are now stagnating.

“Ah, damn. Good thing Blackjack aint awake. He’d be making fun for the next two weeks.” His hips start to thrust harder and harder, forcing his hands to move from their positions.   
“Ah… fuck….ah” He moans as he pleasures himself.

He can’t seem to replicate the feeling he normally gets when he does this kind of thing. Something’s not letting him get one hundred percent pleasure. Rocket’s not worried though, all he’s focused on is the liquid satisfaction trapped in his testicles.

Rocket looks over to Blackjack, who is still unconscious and in a bubble, and thinks of something. He gets up and allows his erection hang from his groin and throws himself onto the side of the bubble.

“C’mon, let me in!” Rocket yells at the computer.

The panel on the wall starts to beep red with a warning message, “Stop! Do not interrupt!” A voice says

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Rocket yells back

He struggles to tear the bubble with his claws, as the film is heavy duty. He tries to climb it, but it’s too silky for him to get a grip. He wraps his legs around the sides and tries to pull up, but quickly falls back to the floor. He tries again and again, each time, rubbing his cock against the fabric of the bubble.

Rocket doesn’t realize it, but his cock starts to twitch and spurt out pre all over the fabric, lubricating the area. After a few attempts to tear the bubble, his cock can’t take it anymore.

His cock stiffens with his entire body. His abs clench and his arms lock in their positions. His eyes roll back as he releases just a little tension in his cock. His cum rushes out of his member as he groans and yells, spewing himself all over the bubble fabric and soon onto his stomach.

“Ahh!” He screams out, releasing all over himself.

He lets go of the bubble fabric and falls onto the floor. He lies on his back with his arms locked. His cock twitches as it spits out the last of the forced out cum. It continues to ooze semen as Rocket lies on his back in pure bliss.

After a few minutes, Rocket releases his body’s tension and flows like water onto the floor. He lies face up as his cock softens slowly, still oozing out the remainder of the juice. He slowly closes his eyes in exhaust and fatigue.

Rocket slowly drifts into a deep slumber, as he’s been mentally and physically drained.

The glass panel on the wall glows green and shows the message, “Done.” The bubble deflates back into it’s “spider” shaped shell as Blackjack slowly regains consciousness.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackjack has His own encounter with these creatures.

Blackjack flips his body over and spreads his arms out. He lifts himself up slowly, before feeling a sharp pain in his leg. “Ah” He looks down and sees the wound, bare from fur, with scar tissue.

He gets up, trying to not to put too much pressure on the hurt leg. “Fuck!” He groans as he gains his balance.

Blackjack looks over at his unconscious compatriot and sees Him naked on his back and his cock lying on his chest.

“What?” Blackjack asks himself

Blackjack walks to Rocket and grabs his shoulder, looking away from the, obviously large, flaccid member. It flops down as Blackjack pulls him towards the wall.

“Damnit, Rocket, what the fuck are you eatin’?” He asks himself.

He struggles to pull Rocket, but manages to lean him against the wall. Blackjack walks away, then back with a blanket. He tosses the blanket over his nude friend and walks away.

“You need to drink less, Rocket” Blackjack mocks his friend, thinking he’s passed out drunk.

He walks to the fridge to grab something to eat, but steps in something. When he lifts his foot, it forms strings from the floor to his paw. “What tha’ fuck?”

He hops on one leg to the kitchen area and grabs a small towel. He starts to wipe off the substance before he notices movement outside.

Blackjack grabs his gun from one of the counters and lightly walks to the exit. He holds the gun in front of him as he presses the button to open the door.

Instantly, a small, squid-like creature flies in and lands on Blackjack. He loses grip of his gun and falls to the ground. He strives to find the gun, which is ten feet away from his body, on the ground.

The creature wraps it’s tentacles around Blackjack’s neck and quickly begins to tighten.

Blackjack struggles with the being, trying to yell out for help, “Rock- agh-Rocket?!- agh”

He holds the tentacles away from his throat enough to get just enough air into himself to live, but the grip’s getting tighter. He takes a chance to pull one of his hands off, and grabs a small knife in his boot.

He stabs the creature in its head, and pulls out. The creature falls off and quickly scurries away. But Blackjack still has enough energy in him.

“Oh no you don’t!” He grabs his gun and chases the being and tackles it. He pushes the barrel of the gun to its head and pulls the trigger, but it jams.

“Fuck!” Blackjack screams

It grabs Blackjack’s head once again, this time with a tighter grip and doesn’t let go. Blackjack’s vision starts to blur as it squeezes tighter and tighter.

He flips the barrel of the gun around and starts to hit its head with the butt of the gun. One by one, the hits get harder and harder as the grip loosens from his neck.

“Ah! Ah!” Blackjack grunts as he forces the gun’s blunt end into its head. “Ah! AH!”

The blood splashes all around: onto the wall, around the floor, into blackjack’s mouth as he screams.

He delivers one final blow and flops onto the floor in fatigue. “Fuck! That bastard wouldn’t go down.”

Rocket’s eyes open slowly, allowing him to only see blur. “Blackjack? What happened?” He asks with a crackling voice.

Blackjack lifts his head, “What? Oh, you’re awake?” He quickly drops his head onto the floor.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackjack should be more careful about where he looks, or steps.

Rocket helps Blackjack onto one of the stools in the room. Blackjack swivels in his chair and lies his arms onto a bar.

“Get me something fer’ this pain!” He tells Rocket

“Sure” Rocket stands behind Blackjack as he puts on his clothes that were lying on the floor.

He rushes to the other side of the bar and gets onto a stool behind the structure.

“Told you we shoulda’ gotten a custom ship! Everything in here is too big!” Blackjack complains

“Yeah, but it was all we could afford, ya know that!” Rocket pours a cup of exotic liquor and slides it to Blackjack

Blackjack grabs the glass and puts the bottom in the air, taking the entire serving in one large gulp.

“Damn, must be in bad pain, huh?”

“Yeah, but it’s starting to go. How about another one!” He puts his cup onto the glass bar top and slides it back to Rocket. Rocket reaches for the cup, but his fingers tip it too early, and it slides past him and onto the ground.

“Damnit!” He screams

Blackjack giggles at himself, “What was that?”

Rocket looks at his hands, “I don’t know. I thought I was gonna get it!” He jumps off of the stool and grabs the dust pan.

Blackjack crawls onto the bar to grab the bottle of alcohol, but looks down at Rocket. He sees him bent over as he sweeps up the glass.

Blackjack’s cock starts to stiffen as he peers down at his friend.

“What?” He thinks to himself, “Fuck, what?!” He leaves the bottle of liquor and jumps off of the table top, “Hey, uh, Rocket? I’ma go to drop one. Be back in a few.” He runs quietly to the restroom and slams the door shut before Rocket can respond.

Blackjack takes his clothes off quickly, stripping down to the bare fur. Once he takes the tight clothing off of his groin, his cock springs up.

Blackjack’s maker apparently had the same twisted mind Rocket’s did, as he gave him a penis that was large compared to his body. It was thick, reaching six inches in front of him, which Blackjack had trouble reaching the tip sometimes.

He rubs his paws on his shaft, moaning a little as his heart rate climbs quickly. He spits down onto the throbbing cock and starts to rub it around. His groans are muffled as he quickly rubs his cock.

He hears a knock on the door, “Jack? You okay in there?” Rocket asks

“Huh, Oh, ah, yeah, I’m- ah- fine!” Blackjack moans. He would be frightened Rocket suspects something, but the adrenaline kind of wants him to know.

Blackjack climbs onto the counter to look at himself in the mirror. He continues to rub his cock as he stands in front of his reflection. He grabs his hard member at the base with both of his hands and pushes its head against the mirror surface.

Pre oozes out of the tip as Blackjack swirls it around the mirror. He moans loudly in the process, “Ahh- oh- ahh”

Rocket hears the moaning and knocks on the door again, “Jack, you good?”

Blackjack jumps from the noise and places his foot on the edge of the bowl of the sink. He slips and falls off, onto the floor. His head hits the corner of the sink, knocking him unconscious by the time he falls onto his back on the floor.

Some things had gotten knocked off of the sink and made a huge crashing noise.

“Jack? Jack, you okay?” Rocket yells. No response is heard.

Rocket steps back and charges at the wall next to the door, smashing his metal shoulder plates into the drywall like surface. He tries to pull out, but the metal is stuck inside of the wall.

“Shit!” He continues to pull with all of his strength, until it snaps off. “Fuck it” He starts to pry off chunks of the wall to expose the wiring inside. His metal shoulder plate falls out when he’s pulled off enough of the wall.

“C’mon, lets…get…this…open!” Rocket struggles to splice wires together, pull them apart, and move them out of the way until a huge spark flares as electricity is shot into Rocket.

The spark speeds his heart to quick speeds. Some of the creature’s blood was still stuck to the walls of his arteries. The rushing blood inside of him scrapes off the little residue and flows into his body.

The door opens a few seconds after the wires shocked Rocket. He rushes in to help his friend. “Blackjack?” He asks but doesn’t notice any response.

Rocket puts his ear next to Blackjack’s chest, to hear for a heartbeat. He notices Blackjack’s cock still stiff and throbbing as it towers of his head. It’s oozing pre to the point it starts to drip down.

Rocket feels his groin hurt a little again. When he looks at his own groin, he sees a bulge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackjack can be a heavy sleeper when he gets knocked out sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does contain some blood, so... I don't know, Trigger Warning: Blood. But if you do get sick at the sight of blood, I can take this one chapter in another, less bodily fluids, fashion just for you!

Rocket pulls Blackjack by the legs out of the bathroom door. His arms drag behind his unconscious body, tugging his shirt. Rocket pulls his legs behind his back, like a backwards wheel barrel.

“What the fuck are you eating, Jack?” He asks as he struggles to pull the limp body.

His cock starts throbbing in its confinement. Rocket, unknowingly, starts to produce pre excessively. It leaks through his clothing that’s holding it down. He takes a step forward as it drips down his leg. He steps onto the foot and loses his grip, falling quickly.

“Ah!”

He falls on his snout, but he feels a sharper pain somewhere else. He flops himself over, intertwining his leg with Blackjack’s. He looks at his bulge as it strains to get out.

“Fuck it! Not like I have any more.” He grabs his clothing that surrounds his bulge and rips it apart with his claws. He doesn’t have to do much, as the pressure pushes his cock out at any sign of weakness.

It bursts out of his clothing, standing straight into the air.

“Fuck!” He starts to rub the shaft of his thick member. As he rubs, his back arches and his foot is forced down.

His toes rub against Blackjack’s throbbing member accidentally, releasing pre over itself.

Rocket looks up at it, as it throbs and leaks, helplessly.

“Damn.” Rocket says

He gets up and rubs the tip of His friends cock, smearing the pre all over the head. The irritation causes his cock to throb more of his juices out.

Rocket pulls his hand away from the member, pulling strings of Blackjack’s All-natural Lube with it. He quickly rubs his hand along his own cock, rubbing Blackjack’s penis for more quickly.

“Shit, Jack. Have some good lube!” He tells Blackjack

Rocket grabs the base of his cock and pushes it against Blackjack’s penis. His head grinds along Blackjack’s shaft as Rocket humps his friends member.

“Ah-damn-ah-should’a done this a long time ago”

Rocket’s pre mixes with his partner’s, covering Rocket’s cock with lubricant along with covering Blackjack’s with some dripping off of his balls.

An idea hits Rocket. He takes off his clothes quickly before wrapping both of his hands at the base of his cock tightly and pulls outward, collecting all of the existing pre along the outside of his hands. Within seconds, the pre is built up excessively and starts to spill onto the floor. Rocket stops pulling half way and starts to smear it around his hands.

He wraps his arms around his back and starts to spread the lubricant along the outside of his asshole. He teases his outer hole, which is tightening and loosening at the touch and retrieval of Rocket’s fingers.

He runs his fingers around his hole. Teasing himself enough to throb his cock again.

He inserts his middle finger slowly, easing it slowly, groaning in the process. Rocket pushes the finger deeper and deeper until he hits the base.

“Fuck it, can’t hold back” He tells himself.

He puts his legs on opposite sides of Blackjack’s body, looking down at him like a god. He reaches behind himself and grabs Blackjack’s throbbing cock. It feels moist and warm from the pre still pouring out. He puts the tip against his hole as it clenches from the intruder.

“Fuck” He tells himself

Rocket pushes down harder, slowly applying more pressure to the tip. Once it gets too great, it breaks through, catching Rocket by surprise.

He loses his footing and slips Blackjack’s cock deep inside of him quickly and without ease.

“Ah!” He screams out in pain as his hole is stretched beyond it’s limits.

He is able to catch himself before he slide all the way down by grabbing Blackjack’s thigh and abdomen. He sits still for a few minutes as his hole is stretched and pulsates as it encompasses Blackjack’s massive member.

“Ah-ah-ah” He slowly slides his ass up, clenching involuntarily. The member bulges out of his hole as it comes out, being freed from its tight confinement.

Rocket gets to the head when he pauses. He loosens his anal grip as much as he can before pushing down once again.

His teeth clench as his body feels pure bliss. Blackjack’s head scrapes Rocket’s prostate before diving deep inside of him. Rocket doesn’t stop himself this time, pushing down as much as he can; down to Blackjack’s groin.

He groans in pain and pleasure. Lights shoot inside of him as Blackjack’s cock throbs deep inside of him. Deeper than before. Rocket digs his claws into Blackjack’s sides as a result of the penetration.

After a few more seconds of deep throbbing, Rocket looks down at his destruction. His claws have broken Blackjack’s skin and have drawn blood.

“Shit” Rocket pulls his claws out with one sudden jolt, “how am I supposed to explain this?”

Rocket grins with evil’s intent. He places his hands on Blackjack’s chest and forces his hole onto His throbbing cock. Pain and pleasure course through his veins, giving his entire body a stinging sensation.

His eyes roll back as his claws find their way out again, digging themselves into Blackjack’s chest. They don’t go deep, only digging a fraction of the way this time, but still manage to break skin.

“Ahhh” Rocket moans as he pulls his claws towards him, cutting Blackjack down his chest.

Rocket opens his eyes again, looking down at his devastation.

“Fuck it” He places his hands on the side of Blackjack’s arms, forcing himself down once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the comic's taking so long! I'm trying!

Rocket squats over the drain in the shower, holding his tail over his shoulder and leaning against the wall next to him.

“Fu-ah” He moans as he lets his anus loose. It opens and spills a thick, white liquid from it.

Rocket’s body shudders as he releases Blackjack’s juice from deep inside of him. It pours into the drain, backing up a little from overflow. Rocket clenches his stomach, pushing the last of the loose semen from inside of his ass.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Blackjack screams from the other room.

Rocket stops pushing out and runs to the door. He stops himself just as he reaches the doorway. He sees his clothes on the other side of the common area, behind a counter top.

“Shit” Rocket thinks to himself. He questions himself about all of this. “No, I did it, I gotta go through with hit” He tells himself

He walks out of the doorway completely naked, letting his flaccid cock hang freely. “What’s wrong?” He asks Blackjack

“What the fu- why are you naked?” He blocks his view from Rocket, but not before taking a quick glimpse of his soft member.

“What? You’re naked.” He tells Blackjack

Blackjack looks down and sees his cock hanging like Rocket’s. But his is moist; almost slick. “That don’t mean you have to walk too, damn!”

“Just calm down. Not like we haven’t seen each others’ already!” Rocket relies, walking to the counter where his clothes are.

He steps out of Blackjack’s view, and looks down at his clothes. “I mean, c’mon. It’s not that bad!” He picks up his suit by it’s collar, but looks around the corner to Blackjack

Blackjack rubs two fingers along his flaccid member, trying to find out what the thin layer of liquid is. He grabs his still soft member by its base and squeezes tightly. He pulls towards the head of his cock, smearing any remaining residue of the mystery liquid off of his skin.

Rocket stares as Blackjack tries to pinpoint the answer. The liquid collects around his and by the time he makes it to the tip. He studies the fluid as it slowly droops over his hand. He puts it near his nose and takes a large breath in, seeming… satisfied.

Rocket rubs his cock behind the counter as he peers.

Blackjack, after taking the deep sniff, flops his tongue out, and pulls his hand closer. His hand touches the liquid and his tongue together, and pulls down. The liquid smears onto Blackjack’s tongue. He pulls his tongue in, savoring every last drop of the residual cum from Rocket’s anus.

Rocket, jerking his cock, clenches and releases his asshole, releasing more of Blackjack’s cum. It drops onto the floor after sliding down some his leg.

Rocket keeps pleasuring himself while Blackjack does. Semen leaks from his anus consistently, making a puddle below him. He looks down after a while and sees the leakage and what it’s done.

“Shit!” He whispers to himself. He turns towards the cabinets next to him quickly. His cock hits the side, making a soft thud.

Blackjack looks in the direction of the sound. “Rocket?” He asks. He had forgotten about Rocket going behind the cabinets. He gets up and slowly walks towards the sound.

Rocket hears Blackjack’s footsteps getting closer, and panics. He tries to run the other direction, but steps into the creamy puddle below him. Rocket moves his feet hastily, but moves only a few inches.

Blackjack turns the corner and sees Rocket’s creamy butt running in place.

“Jack!?” Rocket turns and falls onto his ass. Rocket’s knees stay up as he tries to make up a story for his hard cock and naked body. “Ah, uh-“ Rocket breathes heavily

“Wacha doing?” Blackjack asks with a faint smile on his face

“Oh-uh-well… you se-“ Rocket gets up and runs in the other direction, not seeing the towering cabinet door behind him. His snout slams into the metal paneling, knocking him onto the ground.

“Rocket?!” Blackjack rushes to His aid, “What the hell was that?” He looks around, then reaches up to grab a towel. “This is gonna hurt.” He pushes the towel against Rocket’s snout, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Ah-watch it!” Rocket whines

“How about you watch where you’re going!” blackjack snarls back, “And what the hell’s going on?” He grabs Rocket from under his arms and pulls him into a more open space, grabbing a first aid kit on the way.

“Can you explain to me what’s going on?” Blackjack slams Rocket between his legs, holding his head against his lap.

Rocket stays quiet, looking for another escape plan.

Blackjack sees Rocket looking around and decides to take action.

“How about a little… encouragement?” His right hand holds the gauze on his nose as his left hand slides down to his chest.

“What th- tha’ fuck you doi-“

“Just…relax” Blackjack whispers into Rocket’s ear as he bends over his friend, His chest, inches away from Rocket’s snout.

Blackjack begins to feel along Rocket’s chest, sliding his appendages up and down his chest and stomach.

Rocket shudders at the touch. He breathes heavily against Blackjack’s chest fur.

Blackjack’s paws wonder Rocket’s body. Sifting through his fur, taking fist full’s of his skin, rubbing his nipples.

Rocket’s heart rate climbs again, pushing more of the sex poison deeper into his body. His hands start to shake and his breathing get’s deeper.

Blackjack bends over more, putting his mouth near His friend’s nipple. His tongue extends from his mouth, slowly touching the Raccoon’s tender nipple.

Rocket’s breathing gets heavier and heavier as Blackjack sucks on his nipple more than ever.

“Fuck…Jack!” Rocket moans out. Blackjack replies with only biting his teat softly. His hands also work their way down to Rocket’s groin, and grope the base of Rocket’s throbbing cock.

“Jack!” Rocket screams. His hips thrust upward as his cock stiffens harder than ever. “AHh- Fuck!” Rocket screams again.

Blackjack lifts his head to look at his friend’s sudden reaction.

Rocket’s cock shakes on its own, shooting semen out nearly instantly.

The shots start to fire onto his own chest, but have enough velocity to fire past his own body. Four shots land on Blackjack’s face, with one directly into his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily finished chapter, but just to give you guys something. Since I haven't posted in a while!

****Blackjack smiles at Rocket’s aim, giggling a little afterwards. Rocket, on the other hand, is breathing heavily between Blackjack’s legs, unable to think or speak.

Blackjack leans over Rocket’s face, “You okay, buddy?” He asks

“Huh?” He continues to breath heavily, “Oh, yeah. I’m… I’m fine.”

Blackjack leans closer to Rocket’s face. Rocket can start to smell his own juice he shot onto his friends fur. It starts to collect around the heaviest deposits on his face, around his nose, under his mouth and on his left cheek.

Rocket lifts his head slowly, pushing his lips against Blackjack’s. Rocket’s mouth is the dominant one in the engagement, opening widely to taste Blackjack’s moist mouth and His own juices that entered him earlier.

The cum on Blackjack’s face smears a little on Rocket’s fur, leaving strands connecting the two after Blackjack pulls away.

“If you’re so eager to use that mouth…” Blackjack lifts Rocket off of him and proceeds to get onto his knees and hands, waiving his butt in Rocket’s direction, “Might as well put it to good use”

Rocket gets onto his knees and pulls his head towards Blackjack’s end. His mouth pushes against Blackjack’s hole, forcing his tongue into the plush anus.

“Ahh” Blackjack moans as he stretches his arms. His eyes roll back as his heart rate climbs.

Rocket pushes his tongue as far as it can stretch, pulling out once he’s gotten a decent taste. His tongue explores every inch of the small portion of his body, circling the outer muscle when his tongue got tired from pushing in.

Blackjack’s cock hangs freely as Rocket rims his hole. It begins to ooze pre viciously, dripping on the floor in a matter of seconds.

Rocket pulls himself out of Blackjack’s ass and lies on his back. He pulls Blackjack’s hole onto his face again, making his friend squat over him, and begins to penetrate him again.

Blackjack’s cock continues to produce a heavy amount of pre, and drips over Rocket’s chest.

Blackjack grabs both of their cocks and starts massaging them, pulling his hand to and away from their bodies.

His own cock was smeared with pre, so He grabs Rocket’s cock and starts to share. He strokes Rocket’s cock with a steady tempo, collecting some of his own natural lubricant and smearing it against his friends’.

After a few minutes of rimming and jerking, Rocket’s cock is hard, throbbing, and aching for some kind of enclosure.

Blackjack rolls over onto the ground and spreads his legs, inviting Rocket in.

Rocket rolls on top of Him, placing his hips between Blackjack’s legs.

“Ready?” Rocket asks

Blackjack replies by grabbing Rocket’s lower back and pulling him closer, rubbing his cock against Blackjack’s Perineum. Rocket takes the hint and reaches down, grabs his cock, hand presses against Blackjack’s sphincter.

He pushes against Blackjack’s body, moving both of them move against the floor. Blackjack’s hole tightens at the touch of the intruder, but He relaxes as much as he possibly can.

Rocket breaks through his friend’s barrier, entering with force.

Blackjack moans from the stretch, grabbing Rocket’s shoulders and squeezing during the pain.

Rocket’s head finally passes the first muscle of Blackjack’s anus and is encased by His friend’s body.

“Ah-fuck, Rocket!” Blackjack screams

“Shit, Jack, you’re tighter than anything-ah- anything…I’ve ever been in!” Rocket responds

Rocket pushed deeper, forcing his way in.

“Fuck, I’ma-if I don’t pull out!” Rocket moans. He pulls out of his friend, leaving a partially gaped anus in his wake.

His cock flops as it leaves its fleshy cocoon. Rocket huffs deep breaths as he stares down at his own destruction of the hare’s hole as it slowly tenses up again. His cock hangs freely, centimeters from the tip to the ground.

Blackjack bends up and takes Rocket’s head by his ears. He pulls him down into his own crotch, rubbing Rocket’s muzzle into his own groin.

“Jack!” Rocket screams out

“Don’t act like you don’t want this!” Blackjack responds

Rocket struggles to pulls away for a few seconds, but quickly gives into the fight. He takes deep breaths of Blackjack’s fur that covers his crotch, smelling the musk and natural scent of the rabbit.

“See?” Blackjack lies his head back, letting go of Rocket’s ears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry about the delay! If you were waiting on this, I am sorry! I didn't even realize I didn't finish this one! I can't even say how mad I am at myself!

After a few good breaths of Blackjack’s scent, Rocket picks his head up and looks down at the naked beauty.

“Ready fer’ real again?” He asks

“Ya were the one who pulled out!” Blackjack giggles at himself as he lifts his legs again.

Rocket grabs his cock and presses the head against the opening again. This time, it feels more plush from the previous attempts.

“Shit, how are ya still tight?” Rocket groans as he pushes himself into Blackjack’s opening.

“Yer cock’s not big enough I guess!”

“Shut up…and….open wide!” He tells Blackjack

Rocket’s head breaks through the first barrier again, followed by his thick and long shaft as it enters without hesitation.

“Ahh” Blackjack moans

“Shit-ah!” Rocket shivers as his cock gets encased again

Rocket pushes deep, stopping only once his body hits Blackjack’s.

“Ah-Rocke-ah-pull o-ah” Blackjack tries to push Rocket’s body back, but has no effect.

Rocket’s cock grinds against Blackjack’s prostate and continues into his body. Deep into his body.

Blackjack grabs Rocket’s shoulders again as an attempt to pull himself away, but has no effect again.

Rocket’s legs finally hit Blackjack’s. Rocket’s cock is embedded deep inside of Blackjack’s body.

“Shit- Rocke- pull…please!” Blackjack whimpers at Him

Rocket obeys, pulling slowly from Blackjack’s abdomen, but stops after a couple of inches are pulled.

He lies onto Blackjack’s chest, putting his mouth next to His ear and whispering, “Mess with the bull…ya get the horns”

Rocket picks himself up again, grabbing Blackjack’s hips.

He pushes himself into Blackjack forcefully, harder than before.

“Ah- what the fuc-ahh”

Rocket pulls back again, the same amount as before, and pushes in harshly again. He starts to pull and push rigorously, knocking Blackjack back and forth.

His cock scrapes and grinds Blackjack’s prostate, making him lose feeling in most of his lower body.

Rocket fucks Blackjack with what seems to be anger. Hatred. Fury. Lust. He slams his body against Blackjacks’ with force like no other. Blackjack can only moan from the pleasure and pain coursing through his body.

Rocket’s cock, scraping against Blackjack’s prostate, pushes the right button within Blackjack.

The hare’s cock stands erect and throbbing, leaking precum from the tip as if it was a water fountain.

Blackjack feels a warm feeling at the tip of his cock. His legs start to shake vigorously and his back arches up. His cock stiffens to its maximum extent as Blackjack contracts nearly every muscle in his body at the same time.

His cock releases after a few seconds of contracting to keep all of the liquids in, but they manage to escape. His cock twitches up, shooting a large shot of pre out before the main course makes its way out. The pre lands on Blackjack’s stomach before his cock shoots the thick, white liquid the both of them want.

“Ah!” Blackjack screams as Rocket continues to destroy his prostate by pulling out and slamming himself back in. With every forceful entry, Blackjack’s cock fires another shot of cum.

The first few bursts lands on Blackjack’s own chest, but after a few, He pushes his cock to aim towards Rocket, firing a shot into his chin, and one on his chest.

“You want me to have it?” Rocket thinks to himself. He bends his back and wraps his mouth around Blackjack’s head, moving his tongue around and along the sensitive skin.

Blackjack screams in pain. He feels fire around his entire body. His body seems to start vibrating at the actions of Rocket.

“Sh-ah-Rocke-ahh!” Blackjack screams. Rocket doesn’t respond. His head bobs up and down as he swallows the liquid shooting out of his friends cock violently.

Blackjack grabs Rocket’s ears and pushes him down his shaft, nearly stopping Rocket from breathing.

Rocket pulls himself up quickly, coughing once the long member is out of his throat. Cum splashes onto Blackjack’s groin and Rocket’s chest. His penis flops onto the hare’s body, pulsing with its owners’ breathing. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end! But be expecting the end very soon!! PS- kinda confusing, or not. IDK, but if you don't understand, either wait for the next chapter or ask, I'm fine with either one!!^^

Rocket and Blackjack roll onto their backs, side by side.

Rocket, breathing heavily, pushes out, “Not bad… huh?”

Blackjack spoons Rockets’ side, “Shut up.” He starts to cradle his head along Rockets’ neck. Rocket pushes him away. “What’s wrong?”

Rocket stands, but quickly puts his hands on his abdomen as he bends down, “Agh, there’s… my stomach!”

“Rocket, what’s wron- agh!” Blackjack puts both of his arms over his stomach, too, curling into a ball on the ground.

“What’s happening?” Rocket screams in pain. He lifts his hands to reveal his stomach. His skin moves from the inside. Like something squirming. He runs to a nearby sink and puts his head over the opening. “This better work!” He grabs a bottle of blue liquid from a cabinet from under the sink and pops the cap off. He takes a mouthful of liquid and forces it down his throat. He quickly regrets it when he feels the pain move from his stomach to his chest. He screams one last time as a long, eel like object swims its way out of Rockets’ mouth. It hastily wiggles its way into the drain, vanishing within seconds.

Rocket snaps out of the daze and runs to Blackjack with the bottle. Blackjack lies in pain, screaming.

“Here, here, drink this!” He holds the hares’ head down and tries to grab his mouth, but Blackjack’s mouth is too tight. “Open!” He screams.

Blackjack is being overcome by the immense pain in his stomach.

Rocket looks around for something to pry his mouth open, but nothing is delicate enough while at the same time sturdy. He gains an idea.

He lays Blackjacks’ body flat and holds him down.

“Sorry, man!” He gets on top of Blackjack, head to toes in order for his to hold his body flat. Rocket stares down at Blackjack’s flaccid cock as it freely jumps from its’ owner’s body movements. He bobs his head down and grabs the head with his mouth. Rockets’ eyes close as he forces his head down the soft shaft.

Blackjacks’ groans fade from a painful one into an ecstasy. Rocket’s head bobs down and pulls up, bringing the head with it, along with more and more stiffness. The hares’ penis grows thicker and longer. What once just touched the middle of Rockets’ mouth is now nearing the back of his throat. His eyes roll back once he goes down, while straightening when he comes back up.

His bobbing becomes faster and faster; Blackjacks’ body focuses less on the pain and more on the pleasure.

Rocket pulls the cock out of his mouth once he realizes Blackjacks’ body is at a rest now. When he pulls out, a long string of saliva connects the two for nearly three feet before it breaks.

The penis twitches once Rockets’ warm, moist enclosure releases it. Pre shoots a couple of times at his body starts to become filled with pain once more.

“no-no-no!” Rocket grabs the slick shaft and starts pulling up and pushing down. He starts quickly, leaving no time to allow the hares’ body to relapse into pain once more.

The rabbits’ body humps up a bit, helping the raccoons’ arms every once in a while.

Blackjack nears climax. His humping is becoming more and more relevant, leaving Rockets’ arm nearly useless. His hand sits stationary as Blackjack humps into the air. Pre shoots every few seconds now. His breathing grows heavier and heavier. One last thrust into the air and pre shoot onto Rockets’ tightly closed fist.

“Ah!” Blackjack screams. Rocket shoves the neck of the bottle into his friends mouth at the moment it opens.

He is forced to drink down while cum shoot up. It mainly lands onto his own chest, but two manage to get onto Rockets’ hand holding the bottle, and another onto his hand working his cock.

Blackjack rolls over and starts dry heaving on his hands and knees. A long, eel like being squirms out of Blackjack’s mouth and slivers quickly as it tries to find a spot to escape.

It makes the door out and bolts to the cut out. Nearly inches away, a loud bang is heard. The long worm like object explodes onto the walls and floor. Rocket stands over the reminisce of the worm, barrel pointed directly at it.

Blackjack coughs while on his hands and knees, “Rocket… Rocket!”

Rocket throws his gun and runs to Blackjack’s aid.

“You’re okay, you’re fine!” He reassures

“What… what was that?”

“It was… nothing. A parasite I guess.” Rocket helps his friend up, “Here, let’s get you to the bathroom. You’re dirty.”

The start walking when Blackjack asks, “What day is it?”

“I don’t know.” He reaches over to tap a panel engrained into the wall, “No, this can’t be right.”

“What?”

“It says we’re… two days into the future?”

“What?” He looks at the glass panel, “Wha- What?”

“Here, let’s get cleaned, and then worry about the date. Probably a malfunction or something.”

As they pass by the doorway into the restroom, Rocket shoves Blackjack into the doorway frame. Blackjack shrieks in pain while Rocket swipes around to save him from a fall.

While Blackjack falls from the doorway, and groans in pain, Rocket grabs the base of Blackjack’s flaccid cock quickly and swipes forward. Skimming off the remaining liquid onto his hand.

Blackjack falls into Rocket’s arms, still standing, just a few inches from each other’s naked bodies.

“What’re you, gay or something?” Blackjack growls.

Rocket pushes him so he can stand on his own, grabbing the door while walking out.

“Just don’t take too long, I still need to get clean.”

“Just shut the door already.” Blackjack groans

Rocket closes the door and puts his back to the metal slab. He puts his hand to his nose, taking a sniff of the semen-saliva mix. He sticks his tongue out and laps the viscous liquid from his furry hand. He turns his hand around to reveal the nearly dried cum from earlier. He starts to lick it clean, attempting to reapply moisture to get it thick again. He licks vigorously… as if he’s hungry for it.


End file.
